Una última vez
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Esta vez no hay summary xD Supongo que ya adivinan que es una historia triste... One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Una última vez.**

El conocido silencio y la nada fuera de la habitación.

La sensación de compañía justo a su lado, no cualquier compañía "Su compañía". La calidez que solía emanar aquella chica alegre no dejó rastro alguno tras su partida. De alguna manera no sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo.

Todo se volvió una mentira.

Se levantó precipitadamente entre sollozos y su respiración agitada a mas no poder. Escuchaba fuerte y claro el desenfrenado golpeteo de su pecho.

Tallo sus ojos perezosamente antes de comprobar que su lugar seguía vacío. A tientas comprobó amargamente que sus ojos no le mentían.

Justo antes de que su mente le trajera recuerdos innecesarios para hacerla sufrir ya había comenzado a llorar.

"Te has vuelto débil" Dijo después de un rato tratando de volver a la normalidad. Antes de que todo eso ocurriera no se imaginaba estando sola de nuevo.

-Ya han pasado dos años...

Reacomodo su cabello antes de volver a acostarse. Mantuvo la vista fija en el techo. No podía otra vez, no tenia ganas de levantarse. Había perdido las ganas de seguir. Todo en esa habitación parecía restregarle a la cara que la había perdido. Cada rincón le recordaba de alguna manera a Yuzu.

Apostaba a que aquella chica se había vuelto un fantasma. Visualizarla a su lado dia tras dia desde aquel momento esperando a que por fin avanzara le hizo enmudecer. Ella en verdad era alguien estúpidamente amable. Si de verdad estaba ahí... en verdad tenia muchas cosas que decir. Muchas cosas que hacer. La velocidad con la que se consumió su tiempo junto a ella fue impresionante. Jamas lo vio venir.

Todas las noches soñaba que ella seguía ahí. Casi como si su imagen se hubiese grabado a la perfección en su memoria. Sus brillantes ojos verdes que solían seguirla a todas partes con alegría. Su cabello teñido y desarreglado a pesar de su duro esfuerzo por hacerlo lucir. La extraña forma en que siempre sonreía a pesar de que no todo fuera bien. Incluso las cosas simples como el sonido de su voz gritando su nombre se habían quedado ahí.

Era tan real y cruel como para desear jamas despertar. Como para desear estar con ella aunque fuese en sueños.

-Desde que te fuiste nada tiene sentido.

Los primeros segundos sin ella habían sido como la abstinencia para un adicto. Cada segundo volviéndose horas y cada minutos días. Para cuando tuvo tiempo para analizar lo ocurrido ya habían pasado algunas eternidades.

Robo su almohada del closet como todas las noches. La abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos. El descubrir una noche que un montón de tela y algodón guardaba su aroma le hizo incrementar sus deseos de nunca soltarla.

Si su locura llegaba a superarla y la veía rondando por ahí solo hacía falta un pestañeo para hacerla desaparecer.

La odiaba

La desprecio

Llego a aborrecer su recuerdo.

Entonces noto que en verdad la extrañaba.

Pero no habia nada que hacerle, aquella chica amable no volvería.

"Vamos Mei, solo quiero un beso"

Ese dia habia pedido algo tan molesto. Fue lo último que pidió antes de decir que volvería a casa. Tan infantil y caprichosa como siempre.

"No molestes y regresa rápido. Nada de desvíos"

Esa había sido su respuesta. Fría e indiferente, luego se arrepintió.

Yuzu no regreso a casa.

El descontrolado llanto de su madre en la otra habitación no la dejo en paz aún después de cubrirse los oídos.

Unas cuantas personas desconocidas para ella le dieron palabras de consuelo. Lo último que supo fue que terminó vistiendo de negro para ir a verla una última vez.

Tardó en comprender que no volvería, o tal vez solo no quería aceptarlo.

Sintió su cuerpo desmoronándose y su pecho hacerse trizas. Las voces que le intentaban decir que todo estaría bien se escuchaban tan lejanas.

"Vamos Mei, solo quiero un beso"

-Vamos Yuzu... solo quiero un abrazo tuyo.

Dijo con el rostro aun hundido en su almohada.

Era como una maldición.

Escuchaba su voz por los pasillos de la escuela y por las habitaciones de la casa cuando estaba vacía. Incluso en las calles era perseguida.

-Solo quiero besarte...

Ahora estaba mucho mas rodeada de gente que antes de conocerla. Y aun así no era suficiente. Se sentía mas sola que nunca.

-Vamos Yuzu... una ultima vez.

"...Solo quiero que vuelvas"

* * *

... ok ya, Mei sera uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero creo que le agarre el gusto a hacerla sufrir .-.

Si, es cruel que mate a Yuzu, ya lo sé, pero también estaba aburrida y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio xD  
Ojala les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cualquier lugar**_

"Buenos días"

Saludo con una enorme sonrisa característica en ella. Su voz nunca iba en tono bajo y la mayoría voltearon a mirarla. Lejos de contagiar a los demás de su alegría estos quedaron un tanto perturbados. Cambiar de colegio era complicado. Mas porque ahora era un colegio mixto y a pesar de que ella era una chica como cualquier otra en el transcurso de un par de meses había cambiado tanto que no podía mirar atrás. Su uniforme le era incomodo. Seguía rompiendo las normas de vestimenta, pero ahí no había nadie que se lo reclamara. No era una escuela tan perfeccionista como aquella donde se conocieron.

Ignoro los murmuros a su alrededor haciéndose la sorda. Comos si su realidad estuviera algo distorsionada y solo viera cosas alegres a su alrededor. Un mundo lleno de personas agradables.

Llevaba tiempo sin prestar atención a alguna clase. Tomo una hoja de su carpeta y comenzó a escribir. Como cada viernes, había una fecha marcada en su agenda y un plan trazado en su cabeza para huir antes de terminar la escuela.

-Aihara, si tiene mas interés en hacer trabajos de otras materias puede salir de la clase.

-Ah, lo siento.

Guardo su hoja debajo de su cuaderno y fingió lo mas que pudo prestar atención. Miro a todos lados antes que al pizarrón, vio directamente al profesor y por primera vez en semanas se pregunto cual era su nombre o incluso que materia impartía. Por los trazos en el pizarrón supo que era su profesor de física y entonces sonrió amargamente al ver que todo lo que el escribía lo sabia de memoria. Solo le quedaba mirar a la nada y esperar a que la clase terminara antes de que el sueño le ganara.

-¿A dónde va Aihara?

Pregunto un chico que miraba por la ventana a la rubia escapar del colegio.

-¿No lo sabes? Dicen que se escapa para ver a su novia.

-¿En serio?

Algo tan irreal casi salido de una comedia romántica no era creíble, y por supuesto, la realidad era mas alejada de eso.

-¿Cómo es que no ha reprobado si se salta tantas clases?

-¿eh? Dicen que su novia es una profesora y que por eso la han corrido de su vieja escuela.

-¿De verdad? Yo creí que solo era una delincuente.

El chico de la ventana continuo observándola a lo lejos. Todos parecían sujetos encerrados en una caja y ella parecía ser la única que veía eso. No podía decir si era una chica sin preocupaciones o alguien por quien la gente debería preocuparse.

-¿No les parece que ella se ve un poco sola?

-Alucinas.

De entre tantos rumores la gente cree los mas interesantes, los que permitan juzgar mas a las personas. La sociedad es así, no todos, pero si la mayoría. Las ideas que forman las mentes que escuchan un rumos son infinitas. Y poco a poco se propagan las ideas como cucarachas.

-¡Mei! Tanto tiempo sin verte. Si, si. Sé lo que dirás. Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero sabes que gracias a ti ahora soy medio genio, pero no te preocupes. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo si comienzo a retrasarme. Solo vine a traerte lo de siempre. ¡Vendré la próxima semana!

Sabia que hablarle a una placa con nombre jamas le daría respuestas. No, no había perdido la razón, pero deseaba que fuera así. La gente sin cordura a veces es mas feliz. Yuzu dejo con cuidado su pequeña carta. Las primeras veces las dejaba con tanta ilusión como si fuera a recibir una respuesta. Cuando al fin acepto la realidad se pregunto a donde iban todas esas cartas ya que cuando volvía no las encontraba, pero estaba segura de que si había una pequeña posibilidad de que ella las leyera, podía continuar engañándose y siendo feliz.

 _¡Hola Mei!_

 _Cuando pienso que tal vez estarás leyendo esto con mi voz, pienso que tal vez dirás que me emociono por nada y pensar eso me hace deprimir. Pero luego imagino que tal vez te estarás burlando de mi, aunque sea con esa cara medio inexpresiva. Si, de esa manera. ¿Sabes? Me han cambiado de colegio. Tal vez mama piense que mis gustos cambiaran si me cambia a una escuela mixta. Sé que ahora debes de estar mirándome fijamente con esa preocupación oculta que tienes por las cosas que te importan, pero tranquila. No pasara nada, porque no creo que pueda cambiar. Desde que te fuiste la escuela se ve distinta. Todo es tan aburrido y descolorido. Tan monótono que a veces me quedo dormida a mitad de clases. Actualmente no tengo amigos en la escuela. La mayoría se la pasan inventando chismes sobre mi y algunos son divertidos ¿Qué te parece? Tengo como mil novios ocultos, una relación con una profesora y he incendiado una escuela completa. Por favor no te rías. Si, yo me he reído, pero no es gracioso del todo. Soy muy cabeza hueca para llenar sus expectativas. Ni siquiera se como demonios seria posible que fuera novia de una profesora. Bueno, pude estar contigo, así que tal vez todo sea posible... de acuerdo, me pase. No me mates por favor._

 _Oye Mei… ¿Qué se siente hacer eso? Ya sabes… lo que hiciste esa noche. ¿Recuerdas? Planeamos escapar cuando saliera el sol. Creo que Ni el abuelo ni mama aceptaran nunca lo que ocurrió. Cuando vi tu sonrisa esa noche en verdad creí que podíamos huir. Ya sabes, cuando no tienes nada es mas fácil arriesgarlo todo. Sé que tal vez sin saberlo todo esto te empujo a hacer lo que hiciste. Y pensando eso las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Pero te lo prometí, no iba a arrepentirme de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando recuerdo todo lo que paso me doy cuenta de lo planeado que lo tenias y me pregunto por qué no me invitaste a irme contigo. Y esa estúpida promesa, en verdad me embaucaste, pero no te culpo. A veces me descubro a mi misma echándome la culpa, pero no quiero que suene como que quiero que sientas lastima por mi. Aun escucho en las noches ese "Es repugnante" saliendo de la boca de nuestra familia. Y puedo verte tan molesta y alterada, tu mirada enfurecida contra ellos y cambiando a preocupada mientras ves la expresión en mi rostro, fuiste tan valiente con todo eso que me dan ganas de regresar el tiempo y ser yo quien te defienda. Fue irónico que yo haciendo locuras por doquier me quedara helada con la desaprobación de todos. Ya sabes, hice todo sin pensar, pero tampoco es como si me arrepintiera._

 _Algunas veces sueño cosas raras. Ayer he soñado que despertaba a mitad de la noche, no cualquier noche… esa noche. Era tan vivido, mi piel erizándose, mi garganta seca, mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. El ruido de alguien en la cocina me hizo levantarme de la cama. Camine en la oscuridad a través del pasillo que lleva a la cocina y te veía buscando algún objeto punzo cortante en los cajones de la alacena. Y soñé que mis manos hormigueaban mientras te detenía y veía a través de tus ojos las suplicas de que te dejara. Entonce entendí que realmente eso de escapar nunca estuvo en tus planes, porque tu amabas mucho este lugar. Era tu vida esa escuela y ahora lo ibas a perder todo._

 _Y cuando me di cuenta de ese hecho importante me culpo por haberte conocido y por ser tan persistente en que fuéramos algo. Pero entonces. Solo entonces es cuando me viene a la cabeza que justo antes de dormir me abrazaste tan fuerte con temor a soltarme y puedo recordar que acariciaste mi pelo suavemente y me tomaste de la mano mientras intentaba dormir. Las palabras que salieron con tu voz quebrada que me hicieron llorar. En ese instante en serio pensé que al salir el sol descubriríamos lo que significaba sacrificar todo por alguien y no arrepentirse de nada._

 _Solo me hacia falta odiarte un poco para amarte un poco mas. Y ahora no sé ni siquiera que es lo que significa estar viva. Porque vivir no es exactamente todo._

 _Puede que Mama planee cambiarme de escuela pronto. Le he oído hablando con tu abuelo, bueno, si a discutir se le puede decir hablar. Creo que planean hacer que me mude y realmente no me importaría si no significara que no podre seguir viniendo._

 _Perdón, sé que posiblemente me despediré con un "hasta luego" cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de poder despertar en esta ciudad mañana._

 _El profesor de lo que creo que es física me ha regañado por escribirte. Esto te resultara tan yo, pero… no sé ni siquiera cual es su nombre. Tampoco conozco el nombre del chico a mi lado y apenas hoy he notado que sus ojos son verdes. Es realmente gracioso para mi que ya no pueda observar nada que no este relacionado contigo._

 _Mei... me gusta escribir, pronunciar y pensar en tu nombre. Sueno demasiado idiota y cursi, pero lo siento. No soy del tipo que se guarde mucho lo que piensa. Y tu ya bien sabes que soy medio abierta cuando se trata de decir lo que siento._

 _Quiero escribirte. Incluso si no puedes leerme dejare cartas para ti. Aunque posiblemente no vuelva la próxima semana. Volveré, en un par de días, meses o cuando mi paciencia se agote y quiera un poco de compañía._

 _Solo espérame, volveré aquí por ti. Y podremos escapar algún día. Porque cualquier lugar donde pueda estar contigo es un buen sitio._

* * *

Hi! Hace algún tiempo leí un comentario en "una ultima vez" donde pedían que matara a Mei, suena cruel, pero fue así. En este caso quise usar varios temas un poco menos típicos de mí como el hecho de que hiciera que Mei cometiera suicidio o el hecho de que las familias de ambas desaprobaran su relación. Y es extraño pensar que realmente pueden ocurrir estas cosas, aunque yo desearía que no fuera así.

Estaba escuchando una canción donde me gusto la siguiente frase

"Nos vamos esta noche o vivimos y morimos de esta manera" :D

¿Quién adivina de que canción es? XD

Nota que posiblemente a nadie le interese, pero da igual XD

Si amigos, soy hetero D: XD Pero no importa. Solo lo menciono porque realmente no tengo ni una maldita idea de cómo debían sentirse ambas sobre el rechazo de sus familias y en cierto punto me pregunte si había personas en esta situación. Y aunque no quiera verlo sé que es así y solo me queda desearles la mejor de las suertes.

 **Otra nota aun mas importante que lo de la canción D: (pero en serio, quiero ver si alguien le atina a que canción es)**

 **Posiblemente, "posiblemente" no continué con "lo suficiente" (se oculta de los sartenes asesinos y espera a que lo vea la persona que publica esa historia en wattpad con mi permiso claro xD)**

 **La razón, cuando la inicie estaba bien segura de que iba a hacer con la historia y ahora ni un capitulo mas pude escribir. ;'v se me acabaron las ideas y el intento de terminarla en el siguiente capitulo realmente fue patético, así que. Me gustaría leer sus ideas si alguien quiere ayudarme a continuarla :D (de hecho también fue la razón para escribir esto, necesitaba transmitir el mensaje XD) Si la personita que publica mis fics en wattpad quiere poner este mensaje o si no da igual ya que también he estado leyendo los comentarios allá por si alguien tiene alguna idea :'v Ya si su idea no la quieren publicar siempre hay mensajes en privado :'v pero en serio no tengo ideas y seria lindo si alguien quiere ayudar. Si en determinado caso se me ocurre como continuarla luego, entonces la continuare.**


End file.
